For the Love of a Brother
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: after returning to London Peter falls very ill and the other three children relize they must some how return their brother to Narnia. This story is dedicated to the loving memory of Clancy, the best golden retriever in the world, and a girl's best friend
1. An old Wound

The Chronicles of Narnia

For The Love of a Brother

Summary: When the children return to London after the war, they feel out of place once being kings and queens of Narnia, being allow to stay home for the fall semester the children spend time with their parents only talking about Narnia when they are alone. But when Peter falls very ill from an old wound that only the children know about, and that no London doctor can see, the other three children realize they must some how return their brother to Narnia.

Chapter one

An Old Wound

The train whistle hissed as it pulled up next to the train station in London, jolting the four Pevensie children awake, the jolt of the stop sent Lucy bowling into Susan, Edmund sat up and caught himself before falling off his seat, but Peter wasn't so lucky, he went flying head first into the other seats that his younger sisters occupied.

"Oww," Peter yelled as he hit the seat with a thud. He sat up rubbing his head.

"Oh Peter are you alright?" Susan asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Peter said wincing. But instead of his hand staying at his head it went to the side of his right arm, rubbing it.

Susan looked at him with worry, ever since they had gotten back from Narnia; Peter had been favoring his right arm. And that had been six months before. In fact when they had been playing cricket not two days, she had accidentally thrown the ball to high and had hit Peter in the arm. He had said that he was fine that it hadn't hit that hard, but Susan could see the pain in his bight blue eyes.

Susan had seen it then, and she saw it now, as if Peter was in so much pain he could hardly hold it in.

"Peter are you sure you are alright?" Susan asked again as she took her bag and Lucy's from the top compartment so that Peter only had to carry his own.

"I'm fine Su, it wasn't that hard, besides I needed a good wake up," Peter said with a small smile and added, "come on, let's go fine mum and dad."

Susan smiled at the mention of mum and dad, their dad had returned from the war a full month ago, but they want to make sure it was safe before they had sent for them. Now they were at London train station just minutes away from being a family once more.

"There's dad, I see him and mum is with him!" Edmund shouted as he bolted for the door knocking Peter back down landing on his right side on the seat he had occupied before being slammed into his sisters.

Susan looked to Peter as he let out a small hiss of pain, and rubbed his arm again. Susan sighed as Peter got up and pulled out his bag with his left hand and took Lucy's hand with his right. He smiled at Susan as she handed Lucy her bag and start walking towards the door that led to the platform. Peter and Lucy followed close behind.

"Daddy!" Lucy yelled and dropped her bag let go of Peter's hand and ran to her father who scooped her up in his arms.

"There's my Lucy Goosey," Mr. Pevensie said as scooped her up and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh daddy, Lucy Goosey?" asked Lucy though she really didn't mind. That was her father and Peter's nickname for her, but she would only allow her father or Peter to call her that.

"Yes Lucy Goosey, you will always be my little Lucy Goosey," said Mr. Pevensie with a smile.

"I know," Lucy said with a smile for deep down she did always want to be her father and brother's Lucy Goosey.

"Dad said he has stuff for us at home," said Edmund holding onto his father's arm as his mother kissed his head.

"Yeah," Lucy squeaked with excitement.

"What's this we only get hello's from two of our children?" asked Mr. Pevensie looking to Peter and Susan who had been standing back while father talked with Lucy smiling.

"We were just waiting our turn." Said Susan with a smile and ran up and through her arms around her father, then she did the same to her mother.

Mr. Pevensie turned to Peter who was still staying to the side and said, "Peter, do you need an invitation?"

Peter chuckled and said, "No sir," And ran into his father's waiting arms. Susan watched him wince in pain as he hugged his mother too.

"Alright, let's get home," said Mr. Pevensie picking up Lucy and Susan's bags and headed in the direction of parking.

Peter reached down to pick up his bag, but found that it had already been picked up Peter turned around to come face to face with his younger sister, who stood in front of him holding his bag.

"Peter there is something wrong with your arm, and if you know what it is I want you to tell me." Susan said gripping the bag as Peter tried to take it from her.

"I can't tell you about it here, tonight, my room, after mum and dad are in bed," said Peter giving up on trying to get his bag back, his sister would just not let him carry it.

"Alright I'll be there," she said as they both followed their parents to the car.

…………………………………………

That night 12:15AM

Peter's Bedroom

"Alright, I even waited until I knew mum and dad were asleep, now talk to me," said Susan staring at her older brother meaningfully.

They were both sitting on Peter's bed, Peter with a book in his lap his light blue robe tied loosely around his waist, he leaned his head on the back board of the bed were he had propped his pillow, Susan sat cross legged at the foot of the bed the side of her forest green robe slid off her leg and hung loosely off the side of Peter's bed.

"Alright, well you remember the great battle in Narnia?" Peter asked.

"How could I forget, that battle almost killed Edmund and you," said Susan shuddering a little at the memory and added, "But what does that have to do with your arm?"

"Well- before Aslan and you girls came, the white witch stabbed me through the arm with her sword; it went all the way through pinning me to the ground. She was going to give the killing blow just as Aslan jumped her. I was able to get the sword out before you and Lucy saw it. It hasn't bothered me since. Until we climb back though that wardrobe. Now every time I just lightly tap it starts throbbing." Said Peter watching Susan's mouth drop open.

"So maybe it has something do with the stabbing," said Susan.

"I know it has something to do with it, look," Peter said as he unbuttoned the first few buttons on he's night shirt.

As Peter pulled it off his arm Susan let out long gasp at what she saw. Peter's arm from just below the shoulder to right above the elbow was black and blue.

Let me know if you want me to keep going!

If I get some good replies I will try to get the next chapter up next weekend, but I can promise because I have this big project due at school in two weeks and I'm not even half way done yet.


	2. the siblings have a talk

Chapter Two

The siblings have a talk

The London sunshine came flowing through the window, making Peter squint his closed eyes. It had been almost a week since their return home and his midnight talk with Susan. She would follow him around like a puppy, watching his reaction to everything that involved his arm, but to his relief had not asked to see it again.

Edmund and Lucy noticed that there was something different with the way he held his arm but knew better then to ask any questions, if Peter wanted them to know something he would tell them. Peter sighed and rolled over onto his stomach and smashed his face into his pillow.

It was so different here then in Narnia, the sun did not wake him in Narnia, he and Edmund were always up with the sun in ready for their daily duties as the kings.

His home studies he now had were boring because he had been though it all before, he had learned everything he would need in their world already, the problem was he had learned it in Narnia.

"Oh well, maybe I'll learn something new," Peter told himself, he knew his mother was planning on starting them on their home studies today. They would not be returning to school until the following September. It was now the beginning of October, Edmund would be turning eleven (again) on October 14th and he said that not going back to school was an early birthday present. Peter sighed again and rubbed his arm a little. Just as he was starting to drift off again one of his siblings came running into his room yelling, "Peter, Peter, wake up, Peter wake up!" Peter groaned, he wasn't going to get anymore sleep now, it was Lucy.

Peter rolled onto his left arm and dark blue eyes met light ones. "Morning to you to Lu," Peter said sarcastically as Susan and Edmund appeared at the door.

"Good Morning sleepy head," Susan said as she and Edmund walked though the door and stood at the foot of Peter's bed.

"Sleepy head, what time is it?" Peter asked looking surprised.

"It's almost ten "0" clock mum sent us up to wake you, she wants us to start our studies today remember?" asked Susan looking a little worried.

"I remember, sorry I didn't mean to sleep so long," Peter said he let out a small gasp of pain when Lucy jumped onto his bed just tapping his bad arm.

"Sorry, what did I do?" said Lucy quickly close to tears. She had accidentally hurt Peter once before in Narnia and did not want to hurt him again.

"It's alright Lu, you didn't do anything, my arm is just a little sore that's all," said Peter lying though his teeth, his arm felt like it was on fire, pain shooting up and down like he had the witch's sword going though him all over again.

"Alright that's it, I have watched you wince and gasp for the last time, let me see your arm again," said Susan coming over to Peter and putting her hands on her hips. It was more like an order then a request.

Edmund and Lucy looked at each with confusion, they had no idea what their older sister was talking about. It got the better of Lucy and she said, "Why do you want to look at Peter's arm?"

"It's nothing Lu, Susan you can look at it later," Peter said as he inched under the covers. He did not want to worry his younger siblings, Susan knew that.

"Peter, come on, you can't hid it forever, Lucy and Edmund need to know what's wrong," said Susan as she sat on the side of the bed beside her older brother.

Susan knew how stubborn her brother could be, she also knew that when it came to protecting Lucy and Edmund, he would do anything to keep them from hurting. Though Susan felt that their younger siblings needed to know what happened.

"We need to know about what?" Edmund asked hoping at least one of his siblings would say something.

"Do you want to show them yourself, or should I do it for you?" Susan asked with a meaningful look.

"She'd do it too," Peter thought to himself before saying, "Alright, but before I show you I better explain it first."

Peter told Edmund and Lucy everything he had told Susan about the White Witch and when she stabbed him.

"You mean when I fell, you-you started fighting the witch?" asked Edmund, his voice was braking as he was so close to tears.

All Peter could do was nod to him as he went on with the story.

"It was right after Aslan appeared, she caught me off guard, she tripped me and I landed flat on my back and she drove the sword into my arm," Peter said, when he looked to Lucy she had tears running freely down her face.

"Oh Lu, please don't cry," Peter said as he motioned for her to come and sit beside him.

"I can't help it, why didn't you tell my you were hurt, I could have used my cordial on you," Lucy said, she wiped at her face but it was no use the more tears she wiped away the more came down.

"Lu, more people need that cordial far worse then me, besides after I took the sword out the pain went away, it hadn't bothered me since, but since we came back through the wardrobe ever when it is just lightly tapped I have throbbing pain." Said Peter, he shivered a little and Susan took his robe and placed it around his shoulders.

"So you think your sore arm has something to do with being stabbed by the white witch?" Edmund asked looking at his brother in confusion.

"No, I know it does, that was the other thing I needed to tell you, or in other words show you," said Peter as he started to unbutton his night shirt.

He struggled a little when it came time to take it off however and said, "Su, will you give me hand."

Susan took hold of the shirt knowing how much pain her brother was in, she slowly and gently lifted the shirt off her brother's shoulder and her hands shot to her mouth. It was all she could do to keep from screaming with surprise and fright. For the bruise on Peter's arm was no longer just on a little less then half his arm, it had spread, it was now covering his elbow and about half way down his lower arm, going up the bruise almost cover his shoulder.

"Oh Peter!" all three of his siblings said in unison.

"Peter why didn't you tell me it was spreading?" asked Susan her eyes wide with worry.

Peter sighed and looked into dark bright blue that matched his own. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry, like you are now." He said getting up and tying his blue robe around his waist.

"Well it looks like we have a right to worry Peter," said Edmund who also had worry in his eyes.

"I think we should tell mum and dad," said Lucy hugging Peter with all her might.

"I think Lucy's right, we should at least try to tell mum and dad about it," said Susan pulling her dark hair out of her eyes.

"I agree," said Edmund.

"No, at least not yet, I promise if it gets any worst we'll try to explain it to mum and dad, but just give one more week, please," Peter asked it was more like bagging than asking.

"Alright one week, you promised now," said Susan with a warning finger.

Peter smiled as their mother called upstairs telling them to hurry up. He turned to his siblings again and said, "I'm a Pevensie Susan, and Pevensie's keep their promises."

I have one more project due this semester then I am done, so give me a least a week to get the next chapter up if not two.


	3. Study Daze

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Study Daze**_

Two days had gone by, since the Pevensie sibling conference, Peter had said nothing more about trying to explain Narnia to their parents, but as far as Susan could tell was not in greater pain.

It was about eleven in the morning and the three older Pevensie children were sitting at a small table in the front room trying to study. Mrs. Pevensie was in the kitchen helping Lucy with her studies while trying to make lunch.

Peter was trying to focus on his history book, but he really wasn't reading the words. He just stared at the page and absent mindedly pet the head of one of the family dogs. Murphy, was lying at the side of his chair, and licked Peter's hand in return. Clancy lay under the table at Peter's feet and rubbed his head on Peter's leg, wanting some attention too. Peter reached down with his other hand and gave Clancy a pat on the head too, he was thinking about his stand with the witch; he was remembering something about that day that he had not told his siblings. The more Peter thought the more he remembered, he was thinking so much that he didn't even notice when he started chewing on his pencil. He let out a small yelp of surprise when he bit too hard and snapped the pencil in two.

His siblings stared at him, even Murphy and Clancy sat up.

"Woops, sorry," Peter said sheepishly, for it was not the first time he had snapped a pencil, he put the broken pencil on top of the small pile he was beginning to create.

"Peter, you do realize that that is the forth pencil you've broken in the last half hour don't you?" Susan asked staring at her brother.

"I know, I'm sorry, I chew when I think," Peter said, blushing a little as he picked up another pencil with his left hand.

This worried Susan, she looked to Edmund who also had worry on his face for they both knew that Peter was right handed.

"Um, Peter, why are you using your left hand to write?" Susan asked looking to Peter worry evident in her voice.

"Oh, I um, I thought I would try writing in a different way for a change," Peter said with a half smile.

"Peter?" Susan began but did not get to finish her sentence.

"Peter, could you come help Lucy for minute for me?" Their mother's voice called from the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm coming mum," Peter called as he pushed his chair back.

"Peter?" Susan started again.

"I'm fine, Su, really," Peter said as he started for the kitchen.

Susan watched Peter as he walked out of the room; she sighed and turned to Edmund.

"What are we going to do? If his not going to talk to us, we can't help him," Susan said as tears threaten to fall.

"Oh Susan, don't do that, maybe Peter is doing better," Edmund said putting his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"If he is doing better, why is he writing with his left hand?" Susan asked looking over at Peter's paper, there were not many notes on it but what there was Susan could barely read.

"Susan, Peter would tell us if he needed help-I think," Edmund said as Susan picked up Peter's papers and smashed them down in front of Edmund's face.

"Can you read that? I barely can, I can hardly believe Peter is actually trying to do this with his left hand, he know he won't be able to read it when he's done." Susan said.

"Well, we will just have to talk to him tonight and see how his arm is really doing," Edmund said finally, not knowing what else to say.

……………………………………

In the kitchen:

"Ok Lucy, what's wrong?" Peter asked as he took a seat beside his sister at the table.

"I can't figure out this problem," Lucy said pointing at the problem in her math book, "I tried doing it this way but it came out wrong, that's why mum called you in, so she could finish lunch."

"Ok, well let's see what you did wrong, show me what you did?" said Peter picking up an extra pencil.

"Well, I did this," said Lucy going at the problem again, "Then this, and this-,"

"Oh I see what you did, you forgot to carry your two," Peter said, he tried to show her but when he tried to write, pain shot up his arm, he dropped the pencil and bit his lip, it was all he could do to keep himself from crying out in pain.

"Peter, are you alright?" it was their mother speaking.

"Yes mum, I'm fine I just hit my funny bone on the table that's all," said Peter trying to catch his breath.

"Oh that does hurt, are you sure you are alright? I can get you cold pack," Mrs. Pevensie said.

"No that's ok, really I'm fine," Peter said trying to put his sleeve down over his right hand.

"Alright," their mother said as she went to the door that joined the kitchen to the front room, "Edmund, Susan, are you at a stopping point for the day?"

"Yes mum," Edmund and Susan's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Well them come and get your lunch," Mrs. Pevensie said and turned back to Peter and Lucy.

"Peter is this right?" Lucy asked turning to her brother.

Peter took a moment to look over the problem and looked to Lucy with a small smile.

"It's perfect Lu," Peter said patting her on the back with his left hand and adding, "Good job."

"Well then, that's enough for today, why don't you two come and get some lunch," said Mrs. Pevensie smiling.

"Yeah, food," Edmund said running into the kitchen.

"Actually mum I was sort of in the middle of a chapter, I'll go finish that now," said Peter getting up from his seat by Lucy.

"No Peter it's alright, you can do it tomorrow-Peter, are sure you're feeling alright?" Mrs. Pevensie asked looking a little worried.

"I'm fine mum, why?" Peter asked.

"Oh you just look a little flushed," Mrs. Pevensie said stepping forward and placing a hand on her oldest son's forehead, he felt a little warm.

Peter pulled away from his mother's hand; she pulled him back and kissed him on the cheek.

"You feel a little warm Peter, are you sure you are alright?" his mother asked again.

"I'm fine mum, I'm just a little tired, I didn't sleep very well last night, I kept having a dream," Peter said.

"Was it a bad dream?" his mother asked.

"No, it just kept waking me up," said Peter.

"Oh, well to bed early tonight then, and I'll make you some warm milk right before you go to bed, it should help you sleep, ok," Mrs. Pevensie said pulling some of Peter's sandy blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"Ok, thanks mum," Peter said as she handed him his lunch plate.

Peter walked back to the front room were now all three of his siblings were eating their lunches. Peter bit his lip as he sat down, he hated lying to his mother, but what was he suppose to do, tell her he got stabbed by a witch in a magical land called Narnia and now almost is whole arm was a giant bruise. Peter looked up and saw three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Not now," Peter whispered.

"Then when?" Susan asked and the other two nodded in asking the same question.

"Tonight, my room, after mum sends me to bed, but come quietly," Peter hissed not wanting his mother to hear them.

"We will," his siblings whispered together.

Peter groaned to himself, he knew what Susan was going to say when she saw his arm. The bruise now covered his shoulder and it was moving inward.

T.B.C.

Author's note: Yeah, chapter three, and only 1am, that's a new record for me, I am usually working on my stories tell 2 or so, if there are spelling errors, I'm very sorry. Anyway I'm finally out of school so I will be able to update more often, unless I have writer's block, which I did for this chapter, that's why it took me so long to get it up. So sorry it took so long, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you. Enjoy.

Peter and Anakin forever.

Anakin's girl 11

P.S. Within the next two chapters it's going to get really hard for Peter, You be warned.


	4. Something I didn't tell you

_**Chapter Four**_

"_**Something I didn't tell you"**_

Peter was laying on his bed on his stomach, he held a book in one hand, and he pet Clancy on the head. The dog lay next to his bed and sat up a little so Peter could scratch his ears. Peter looked up from his book when he heard a light knock at his door. Susan popped her head through the door, Peter motioned for her to come in, and not to his surprise, Edmund and Lucy were right behind her.

"Ok, mum will be up in a few minutes so we don't have very long, so spill," Susan said taking on her mum imitation look.

Peter took one look at his sister and bit his lip-it was all he could do to keep himself from laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter Peter, let's look at your arm," Susan said coming to the side of Peter's bed, nearly tripping over Clancy in the process.

"Oh Clancy, move over will you?" Edmund said as he tried to move over to the bed too.

"Come on Clancy, come on up," said Peter patting his bed, as he sat up and pulled his legs up to make room for his dog and his siblings.

Clancy stood up and with a single jump landed on Peter's bed, the golden retriever circled a portion of the bed and then lay down next to Peter, Peter gave the dog a pat before turning back to his siblings.

"Come on Peter, we don't have all night," said Susan sitting on the side of the Peter's bed.

"Alright," Peter said, he was dreading this.

Peter unbuttoned his shirt yet again; he slowly pulled his arm out of the sleeve and rested it on his second pillow.

What they saw made his siblings gasp. Peter's arm was almost completely covered by the bruise.

"Peter, we have to do something!" Susan said her face full of concern.

"Susan-there's something I need to tell you," Peter said quietly scratching Clancy behind the ear.

Susan looked at Peter, worry clearly showing in her deep blue eyes, she tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear and said, "What do you need to tell us?"

Peter sighed and said, "There's something I didn't tell you about that day, I didn't tell you because I didn't remember myself, I remembered it today, when we were studying, that's why I kept breaking pencils."

"What is it?" Lucy asked her light blue eyes full of fear.

"I-um-when I pulled the sword out of my arm-the end was gone," Peter said not looking at his siblings and fingering Clancy's collar.

"What do you mean it was gone?" Edmund asked his brown eyes showing almost as much fear as Lucy's.

"It was gone Ed-I thought it broke off in the ground when I pulled it out, when it didn't bother me anymore in Narnia I-I just forgot about it, then when it started to bruise I thought maybe it was just because we came back through the wardrobe, then as time went on I began to remember everything that happened-I think-I think the tip is in my arm, and I think it's moving, if it reaches my heart-I-I could-," Peter couldn't finish his sentence.

"You could die," Edmund finished.

"We have to tell mum and dad," Lucy said tears threatening to fall.

"Tell them what Lu, we can't tell them about Narnia, they wouldn't believe us," Peter said looking to the nine year old that sat on his lap.

"Well we have to do something," Edmund said shaking a little as he reached over to scratch Clancy's ear.

"There's nothing we can do, all we can do is hope that it doesn't go any further," Peter said giving Lucy a hug.

"Maybe if a doctor looked at you," Susan suggested as she gently rubbed Peter's lower arm.

"I don't think they could do anything Su," Peter said wincing a little as she rubbed a little too hard.

"Oh Peter I'm sorry," Susan said pulling her hands away.

"It's ok Su, it just hurt a little more there that's all," Peter said.

Susan started to rub her brother's arm again but did not go passed his elbow.

"Well what's this? A sibling conference?" a voice came from the door.

All four children turned toward the door and saw their mother standing in the door way holding a glass of milk.

"Hi mum-we um-we were just talking," Peter said his voice quivering.

"Peter, why is your arm out of your shirt? And why is Susan rubbing it?" Mrs. Pevensie asked looking to her oldest son.

"Oh, my arm was just a little sore; Susan was trying to loosen it up a little," Peter said putting his arm back into his sleeve.

"Oh, are you alright?" Mrs. Pevensie asked a little worried.

"I'm fine mum, just tired," said Peter. He was telling half the truth, he was tired.

"Well, it's getting late I think all of you should go to bed," Mrs. Pevensie said handing Peter the glass of milk and adding, "That should help you sleep sweetheart."

"Thanks mum, good night," Peter said accepting the glass from his mother.

"Good night, no dreams tonight ok?" Mrs. Pevensie said kissing Peter on the cheek.

"I'll try mum," Peter said with a small smile.

"Good night Peter," his siblings said together worry in their voices but only Peter could hear it.

"Good night Su, Ed, Lu," Peter said looking worried himself.

Soon Peter was left alone in his room with Clancy beside him, he feared that he would not get any sleep tonight either, not only did he remember everything that had happened to him that day, he also realized that his mother couldn't see the bruise. Which meant even if they did believe them no one, not ever a London doctor could help him.

Author's note: I updated within a week of my last update, I'm so proud of myself!(He,He) Please review!

thanks! Anakin's Girl 11


	5. the only thing we can do

Chapter five

The only thing we can do

Peter moaned and tossed and turned on his bed, his head and arm hurt so bad now, he was half asleep but even then every time he moved he could feel the pain shooting through his body.

Clancy whimpered and nudged Peter's hand, trying to make sure his master was alright, Peter didn't even try to lift his hand to pet him. Clancy got up and jumped off Peter's bed, he quietly padded out of the room and went to Susan's room and nudged her awake.

"Hum, Lucy what is it?" Susan asked still half asleep.

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see instead of her sister, her brother's dog stood there whimpering.

"Clancy, what's the matter boy?" Susan asked scratching the golden retriever behind his ears. Then Susan remembered, "Is Peter alright Clancy?"

Clancy went to the end of Susan's bed and picked up her robe in his mouth, then barked, luckily the robe muffled it.

"Alright Clancy I'm coming, just don't bark," said Susan getting up and taking the robe from the dogs mouth and pulling it on as she went across the hall to Peter's bedroom.

The moment Susan saw Peter she knew something was wrong. He moaned again and tossed about as if he was having a nightmare.

Susan walked up to the bed and gently touched her brother's shoulder saying, "Peter- Peter are you alright?"

Peter groaned and opened his glazed blue eyes and came face to face with his younger sister.

"Oh-Susan-did I wake you up?" Peter asked slurring his words.

"No, Clancy came into my room, I thought I would came in and check on you," Susan said fear griping her.

"Oh-I'm sorry, I didn't even know he left," Peter slurred.

"Peter-," Susan began as she sat down on the bed, Peter seemed to fall asleep again as she placed her hand on her brother's forehead. Susan gasped when she felt the heat that radiated from her bother's body.

"Oh Peter, you're burning up!" Susan gasped removing her hand quickly as if she had touched a hot stove.

Susan gently touched Peter's right shoulder, making her brother moan in pain. Susan pulled Peter's shirt sleeve off his shoulder and gasped in fear, the bruise hadn't moved very far, but it was moving.

"What's going on?" the voice came from the doorway.

Susan spun around, and came face to face with the worried faces of her younger siblings; luckily she did not see their parents behind them.

"Peter's really sick, he's burning up, the bruise is still moving-slowly but it's moving," Susan said fear in her eyes.

"I'll go get mum and dad," Lucy said turning around.

"No Lucy, we can't tell mum and dad, they won't believe us, even if they did they can't help him," said Edmund coming up to bed and feeling Peter's forehead too. "I've never felt him so hot, even when he had scarlet fever."

"Then what are we going to do? Mum and dad will find out Peter is sick in the morning," Lucy asked.

"I don't know, we have to do something, mum and dad won't know what he has, they will send us away," Susan said placing a cool cloth on Peter's forehead.

"So what do we do?" Edmund asked.

"We have to find a way back to Narnia, it could be the only way to help Peter," Susan said watching as Peter tossed in his sleep.

"But the professor said that we couldn't just walk into Narnia, he told me that we will find the way back to Narnia when we are not looking for it," said Lucy, she was the only one who had talked with the professor about Narnia.

"Well I guess all we can do is try to get his fever down, and wait and see what happens, maybe Aslan knows Peter is sick, and will help us find our way back to Narnia," said Susan pulling Peter's wet bangs away from his forehead.

"We have to do something, maybe if we look around the house," Edmund said standing up.

"Edmund sit down, you heard what Lucy said, we will not find a way back into Narnia by ourselves, and we have to wait to see what to see what happens. Right now I'm afraid this all we can do," Susan said placing another cold cloth on her brother's forehead.

Peter moaned tossed and turned on his bed, and Susan placed her hand on his good shoulder, she pulled his sleeve back again and gasped. The bruise was now beginning to creep across his chest.

Thank you to all my reviewers, it means a lot. Sorry I know it's short. More soon. Anakin's Girl 11


	6. His only hope

Chapter six

His only hope

Susan jolted awake, she was not sure why she had woken up, she looked to the window, it was still dark, it was still the middle of the night. Susan looked around the room, and she smiled when she saw Edmund, the ten year old was lying across an arm chair with his legs dangling off the side, he was snoring lightly. Lucy lay at Peter's side on his bed, the nine year old had one hand linked into Peter's left arm, and the other rapped around her teddy bear. Clancy lay on his own bed, right by Peter's.

Susan herself was kneeling by the bed near Clancy, she gave the dog a pat on the head and pushed away the rolled up blanket she had been using as a pillow as she pulled herself up. Susan moved closer to Peter and again placed her hand on his forehead. The fourteen year old's fever was not getting better, if anything it was getting worse.

Susan sighed as Peter tossed in his sleep; Susan feared that it might wake up Lucy, but Peter's movement only made her move closer to him in her sleep. It made Susan smiled a little as she placed another cloth on Peter's forehead.

A purring sound made Susan look up from her brother; she looked around but saw nothing, so she looked back to Peter. The purr came again and Susan looked around the room, she saw a glow from the hallway through Peter's cracked open door.

Susan stood up and left the room, following the light she made her way down the hall, passing her own room and her younger siblings rooms, the light got brighter as she made her way towards the attic.

Susan opened the old carved door that led to the third floor, and slowly started to climb the steep spiral steps. The steps spiraled twice before ending up in the attic, there was not much up there, it was manly for storage now, when the children were younger they used to use it as a play area.

Susan and her sibling rarely came up here anymore, in fact, the last time they were up here was almost two years ago, right before Peter had come down with a very bad case of scarlet fever. Susan took another step up; the light grew brighter with every step she took.

Susan came up on the last step and entered the attic and looked around. It looked like it had two years ago, two old crates; one held old dresses the other dress suits and pants; both of them stood in one corner. Susan remembered all the fun they had dressing up and playing around the attic, their mother had three boxes full of pictures of them playing doctor and everything else. Susan turned again and saw were the light was coming from, the old mirror glowed so brightly that Susan had to shield her eyes.

The thirteen year old girl slowly inched her way toward the mirror, as she did the light disappeared and was replaced with the face of a great lion.

"Aslan?" Susan whispered hoping she was not seeing things.

"Yes Susan, it is good to see you again," Aslan said simply nodding at the young girl that stood in front of the mirror.

"You know, don't you?" Susan asked her dark blue eyes full of fear, not of Aslan, but for Peter.

"Yes, I know about your brother," Aslan said looking kindly to the young queen.

"Are you going to show me a way to get Peter back to Narnia?" Susan asked hopefully.

"I already have dear one, move this mirror and you will find a door, a door that has long been forgotten, open it and you will return to Narnia," said Aslan shaking his mane a little.

"But Peter-he-he's very sick, he can not walk a long ways," Susan said worry filling her eyes once more.

"He will not have to travel far, I will send Phillip to meet you, Peter will ride him and he will lead you to me," said Aslan gently.

"When we reach you, you will heal him?" Susan asked with hope.

"Susan; I will do what I can to help your brother, but I will not be able to heal his wound fully. The witch's sword was made with a breakable poisonous tip, I will be able to stop the tip from moving but you and your younger sibling are the only ones who can stop the poison. To completely heal Peter; you three are his only hope." Aslan said sadly hanging his head.

"What must we do?" Susan asked she was willing to do anything to get Peter well.

"I will tell you when we are face to face," said Aslan with a smile, at least Susan thought it was a smile.

"Aslan, we are face to face," said Susan a little confused.

"We are not really face to face dear one, you are only dreaming, when you wake up you will need to move quickly, bring your siblings up here and get them here as soon as you can; Peter's life depends on it," Aslan said, and with that he was gone.

Susan sat up, she was back in Peter's room right were she had been before beside Clancy. Susan looked around the room at her siblings. They were in the same places as well, though Edmund's snores seemed to be a bit louder.

Peter tossed in his sleep as Susan looked to the widow and gasped, there was one difference about the room, light came pouring through the widow and by the look of it, it was late morning.

"Oh no, we can't let mum and dad know that Peter's sick we'll never get him back to Narnia," Susan thought.

Just as Susan was about to wake her siblings Peter's door slowly started to open.

Author's note: Wow, 11pm I'm getting better (Ha Ha) I have a really bad headache right now so if there are spelling error, again I'm very sorry. I know it's short and I know it's been a while since my last update. I'm very sorry; I will try to get the next chapter up during the week, but if not hopefully by next weekend. Curse this writer's block.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! PETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!

THANKS,

Peter and Anakin forever.

Anakin's girl 11


	7. return to Narnia

Chapter Seven

Return to Narnia

Susan froze as the door creaked again, she thought rapidly of what she was going to tell her parents when the door fell opened and revealed not their parents but Murphy, the germen shepherd's tail was wagging uncontrollably.

Susan released the breath she did not realize she was holding, she reached out to catch herself as she nearly fell on the bed in relief. Susan landed on her knees on the floor, Murphy and Clancy both nudged her with their heads.

"Hey boys, Murphy you scared me," Susan said giving the dogs each a pat on the head as she moved over to the chair her younger brother occupied.

Susan gripped Edmund's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Edmund, Edmund come on wake up," Susan hissed through her teeth.

"Hum." Edmund grunted as his sister shook his shoulder, he rolled over and nearly fell off of the chair, catching himself, he looked to Susan and said, "What is it Su?"

"We have to go, now!" Susan said half pulling half dragging her brother to his feet.

"I repeat, what are you talking about?" Edmund said as he tripped over Clancy.

"I found a way back to Narnia, but we have to go now," Susan said pointing at the window.

"What time is it?" Edmund asked his eyes going wide.

"I don't know for sure, I'm guessing about ten thirty, do you think you can help me with Peter? We need to get up to the attic before mum and dad come upstairs," Susan said as she gently shook Lucy.

"The attic, what does that have to do with anything?" Edmund asked as Lucy sat up and looked at them.

"Just trust me Edmund, I had a dream last night, I know how to get back to Narnia, we have to get Peter up to attic now before it's too late," said Susan as she turned back to Lucy who now sat on the edge of Peter's bed.

"The attic, how are we supposed to get back to Narnia in the attic? There's nothing up there," Lucy said as she stood up and looked questioningly at her siblings.

"Yes there is, please, I don't have time to explain, just help me get Peter up to the attic before mum and dad come up here," Susan said as she sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Peter's good shoulder.

Peter moaned as he managed to open his eyes, he looked into a pair of dark blue eyes that matched his own.

"Susan-what is it?" Peter asked all he wanted was sleep.

"Peter I know you are tired, but we need to get you up to the attic, there is a way back to Narnia, but we have to move, now," Susan said as she pulled Peter to a sitting position.

"Susan I can't, I'm so tired, leave me alone," Peter said as he moaned again.

"Peter you have to, come on now," Susan said as she pulled him up.

Edmund took Peter's other side being careful not to touch his arm, and Lucy went too prop open the door, Murphy and Clancy trotted in front of them their tails nearly hitting each other. Susan slowly looked out into the hallway, she gasped as she saw their mother coming up the stairs. Susan ducked back into the room, grabbed the door from Lucy with her other hand and closed it quickly.

"What's wrong?" Edmund hissed as he took a better hold on Peter.

"Mum's coming up the stairs right now, what do we do?" Susan asked as if her younger siblings would have an answer.

"I don't know, wait-yes I do, Lucy," Edmund said looking to his younger sister who still stood by the door.

"Me, what can I do?" Lucy asked a little worried.

"Lucy, you have to distract mum while Susan and I get Peter past her, at least to the door of the attic," said Edmund.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lucy asked crossing her arms across her chest; she looked like a mini Susan.

"I don't know just think of something," said Edmund catching Peter as he slipped down a little.

"Come on Lucy, you have to do this for us-for Peter, getting him to Narnia is the only way he will survive," Susan said looking to young girl.

"Alright I'll see what I can do," Lucy said as she opened the door and walked out.

Susan cracked the door so she could see what was going on, she eased Peter to the floor for the time being. Edmund grabbed Peter's robe off of the bed post and rapped it around his older brother's shoulders, the fourteen year old was shivering violently, his skin felt hot and clammy, and the bruise now covered his whole arm and some of his chest. The two younger children looked at each other, both hoping that it wouldn't go any further.

Susan watched as Lucy approached their mother and started asking her questions; Susan was too far away to hear anything. Lucy was able to get their mother to turn around and look at something in the other direction, behind her back; Lucy motioned for them to go. Susan pulled Peter to his feet once more and Edmund took his other side gently. They quickly opened the door as quietly as they could and half helped half pulled their older brother down the hall.

As they reached the door that led to the attic Susan risked it and looked back; Lucy was running toward them with two the dogs at her heels; their mother was no were in sight.

Susan looked to Edmund with added hope as she opened the door and they slowly began their climb. They went so slow that it did not take Lucy long to catch up to them.

"Can I help?" Lucy asked as she came up and stood by Edmund, the dogs were right behind her.

"Yes you can Lucy, you can go up ahead of us and move the old mirror that's in the eastern corner," Susan said gripping Peter's good arm tightly.

"The mirror, what do I have to move the mirror for?" Lucy asked looking very puzzled.

"You will see when you move it, now go," Susan said.

"Alright," Lucy said as she climbed on ahead of them, Clancy and Murphy following.

Susan and Edmund were now nearly just dragging their brother along, Peter was losing what strength he had left very rapidly and as they entered the attic Peter collapsed.

Susan bent down so she could talk into Peter's ear, "Come on Peter we're almost there, just a little further," she whispered as she and Edmund pulled him up once more.

They soon reached Lucy who had done what Susan had asked, the mirror had revealed an old door that looked like it had not been use for centuries, the dust and cob webs were so thick it nearly made all three healthy children gag.

"I didn't even know there was a door back here, how did you know about it Susan?" Edmund asked and both of the younger children looked to Susan.

"I didn't until last night, Aslan showed it to me in a dream, he knows Peter's sick, he said open the door and we will return to Narnia," Susan said shrugging.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Edmund asked.

"Go on Lucy, open the door," Susan said unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

Lucy did not have to be told twice, she reached up and twisted the old carved handle and let the door fall open. There it was, instead of a dusty old room there was a welcoming forest.

"Narnia," the three children whispered together as they pulled their brother through the door.

It looked the same, the tall trees were still as far as the eye could see, the lamp post still stood in the middle of no were, well; a lamp post who knew if it was the same one.

Susan and Edmund gently let Peter fall to the ground for the time being; they did not know were to go from here. Then a noise from a thicket made them jump. They looked and what they saw made them smile, well not a what a who.

"It is wonderful to see you again my majesties," Phillip said with a small bow as he approached them.

"Oh Phillip, it's so wonderful to see you again too!" Edmund cried, he stood and flung his arms around the talking horse's neck.

"Now I wish we had time for this, but we don't, help your brother onto my back we must get him to Aslan, there is no time to loose," Phillip said as he knelled down to make it easier for them.

Susan and Edmund pulled Peter to his feet yet again, Peter moaned in protest as he was pulled up. Susan held Peter up while Edmund walked around to the other side of Phillip and grabbed one of Peter's legs and pulled him onto the horse. As soon as Peter was settled, Phillip stood up and turned to other Pevensie children who were still on foot.

"One of you will have to ride with him, we don't want him falling off," said Phillip just as Susan reached out to steady Peter as he began to slip.

"We will take turns, that way we all get a break from walking," Edmund said agreeing with Phillip.

"Yes alright, Lucy will go first," Susan said turning to Lucy.

"I agree, alright Lucy, come on," said making a step out of his hand since Phillip had no saddle on.

Lucy nodded and stepped into her brother's hands, as she did Edmund pushed up on Lucy's foot, Lucy threw her leg over Phillip's back and scooted up against Peter, putting her arms around his waist and gripping Phillip's mane with her hands.

"Alright, I will now take you to Aslan, with the condition your brother is in there is not a moment to loose." Phillip said as he started walking east, with Susan and Edmund following close behind.

By the time they had reach Aslan's camp they had changed holders three times and was now back to Lucy, Peter's body was limp and his head was positioned so it was lying on the nine year old's shoulder. As they entered the camp, again everyone stopped and stared at them, but this time Susan didn't care; she was not looking at them, she was looking at the great lion that stood at the end of the path, he was waiting for them.

Susan wanted to believe this; that they were back in Narnia for real this time, that dream had been so real she feared that this might be one too. As they bowed before Aslan Susan shut her eyes and pinched herself then she slowly opened them, when she did Aslan still stood before her.

"Then it's true," Susan thought to herself with a smile.

They had really returned.

Author's note: 1:30, dang I'm getting bad again, oh well I hope it all makes since. I know I need to kick my sister off the computer earlier, good luck to me with that. Well I better stop talking you ear off before my brother's dog wakes up the whole house with his pacing and he will if I don't turn out the lights soon, and my sister's dog also wonders until I turn the lights in the living room off, it gets kind of annoying because then I have to put him back on my sister's bed and make sure he stays there. I'm the only one who doesn't have a dog anymore (crying) I miss my Clancy. Ok I'm really done boring you now. I have to go. Enjoy.

Peter and Anakin forever

Anakin's girl 11


	8. Anything for Peter

Chapter Eight

Anything for Peter

Susan sat cross legged on the soft grass, she was again dressed in her forest green warrior dress, and the sides of her long dark brown hair were pulled back in Narnia flower twists. The flowers matched her dress. Susan fingered the string of her magic bow, all their gifts had been returned to them when they were welcomed back to the camp. Susan was glad to have it by her side once again. Her magic horn also lay at her side.

Susan sighed as she looked to the tent that Peter was in. Aslan and some fauns had been in there with him for so long. Aslan had promised to come tell the younger children when the tip had been successfully removed, which worried Susan. They had not seen Peter, or Aslan for that matter, for at least five hours.

Movements from across the path made Susan lift her head. One of the tent flaps lifted to reveal Lucy; she too was back in her light blue warrior dress. Her brown hair now almost touched her shoulder blades, the sides were also tied in twists. Susan smiled when she saw the familiar belt around her little sister's waist; it held her small dagger and her bottle of healing cordial, her gifts from Father Christmas.

The tent beside Lucy's opened also, it revealed Edmund. He was also back in his kingly cloths, though no gift was tied at his side.

Susan sighed, she knew why Edmund had nothing tied or buckled at his side. Edmund didn't have any gifts; he had not been with them when Father Christmas had passed them out.

Susan sighed again as her younger siblings joined her on the grass.

"I still think that dress makes you look like mum," Lucy said repeating her words from when they had first entered Narnia so long ago.

"She's right you know, you do look a lot like mum," Edmund agreed looking at his older sister with a small smile.

"Thank you Edmund, Lucy you look a lot like her too, you know," Susan said as she picked at the grass beside her.

"Really, do I really look like mom?" Lucy asked her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes you do," Susan said with a smile.

………………………………………………….

Another hour went by without a word passing between the three siblings, suddenly the tent flap beside them opened to reveal Aslan. As the great lion walked toward them the siblings stood.

"You may see him now," was all Aslan said as he walked over to talk with Phillip.

Susan looked to her younger siblings and motioned for the tent with her head. Slowly the three healthy Pevensie children made their way through the open flap. Peter lay on his back; his right shoulder down to the middle of his arm was rapped with a thick bandage. His arm itself was pulled up to rest on his chest. The bruise had begun to subside, but when Susan placed her hand on his forehead she could tell that her older brother still had a raging fever.

"Peter?" Susan questioned as her brother stirred.

"Susan?" Peter asked his eyes were opened but they were unfocused.

"It's ok Peter, I'm here, Edmund and Lucy are too," Susan said pulling some of Peter's soaking wet bangs away from his eyes.

"Where-where am-where am I?" Peter managed to ask, his left hand going to his right arm.

"Easy Peter, just relax, we're back in Narnia. Aslan and some others were able to remove the tip of the sword, you're going to get well real fast now," Edmund said with a smile.

Susan sighed as she ringed her fingers in Peter's curly hair. She knew Edmund was wrong, Aslan had said that the three of them were Peter's only hope to survive, but he had not explained it to her yet.

Lucy climbed up on the left side of the couch, she lay her head by Peter's and placed her small hand into his much to pale one.

Edmund pulled one of the over stuffed cushions over to the side of the couch, and reached up to run her fingers through his little sister's hair.

"Don't worry Lu, he's going to ok," Edmund said trying to reassure his little sister.

The flap moved again causing the three children to look up, Phillip stood there; the talking horse bowed first to his former master, and turned to the girls and did the same, as to stood he said, "Aslan wishes to speak with the three of you, alone."

"Thank you Phillip, will you send for someone to sit with Peter?" Susan asked as she pulled Lucy up and made sure Edmund was coming on his own.

"Of course my Queen," Phillip bowed and back out the tent.

Susan and her siblings made their way over to a bolder that was on the outside of camp. Edmund remembered this rock very well, it was bolder that he had had his first conversation with Aslan, and now Aslan stood at the rock again, waiting for them.

"Aslan?" they questioned in unison.

"You all have already seen that your brother is still very ill," Aslan began.

"I thought you said that the tip was removed?" Edmund said questioningly.

"The tip has been removed, but the poison from the witch's blade is still running through him," Aslan said hanging his head sadly.

"Why can't I just use my cordial on him?" Lucy asked pulling her cordial bottle out of it's holder.

"It will not work on him, the witch's blade only has one antidote, and she made it so that only she could cure it. There is a flower that grows wild within the witch's castle, it is called the ice flower, and it can only be removed by human hands," Aslan said looking to the children.

"So you're saying that-my sisters and I are Peter's only hope?" Edmund said his brown eyes showing his fear.

"Yes, it will not be easy, some of the witch's army still dwell within the walls of the witch's castle, you will need these Edmund," Aslan said motioning towards the rock.

Edmund looked and his jaw dropped at what he saw; Peter's sword and shield lay on the rock, the sword hilt glistened in the failing light. Edmund said nothing as he picked up his older brother's gifts from Father Christmas.

"Peter would want you to use them," Aslan said.

"Thank you Aslan," Edmund said as he tied his brother's belt around his waist.

"You will do it then?" Aslan asked he knew he shouldn't even ask.

"We will Aslan, the three of us will do anything for Peter," Susan said with a determined look.

Aslan walked back towards camp leaving the three younger children standing alone.

Author's note: I won't be updating for a least a week and a halfi'm leaving for vaction tomorrow evening, but don't worry my trusty pad and pen are coming with me and I'll be trying to writing up the next chapter. be back in a week and half. hope it's not to much of a cliffie for you. enjoy.

Anakin's girl 11


	9. A promise to Keep

Chapter Nine

A Promise to Keep

As Aslan left, Susan turned to her siblings.

"What I told Aslan does go for all of us, right?" Susan asked.

"Of course it does," Edmund said as he picked up Peter's shield and slung them it on to his back and added, "I will do anything for Peter."

"So will I," Lucy said standing on her tip toes to look taller.

"I wonder if I remember the way to the white witch's castle from here," Susan said looking around.

"You may not remember, but I do," Edmund said wincing a little at his memories.

"Aslan does not mean for you to go alone," the voice startled the children making them jump.

"What do you mean Phillip?" Edmund asked relived when his four legged talking friend walked out of the line of many tents that covered the ground.

"Aslan has asked me to go with you," Phillip said with a slight bow.

"You're coming with us?" Edmund said not trusting his own ears.

"King Edmund-I am proud to be able to travel with you once more," Phillip said holding his head high.

"When should we leave?" Susan asked looking to the horse.

"We leave as soon as we are ready," Phillip said.

"Give us one hour, wait for us here at the edge of camp," Susan said, she had one thing to take care of before they left.

"I will be waiting my Queen," Phillip said as the children headed back for the camp.

The children made their way to their brother's tent, they slowly lifted the flap, and one by one they entered. Peter was asleep; his labored breathing showing how sick he really was.

Lucy walked over to him and placed her head on Peter's chest. The beat of her brother's heart soothed her.

Susan walked up and placed a kiss on Peter's burning forehead.

As she drew her head away, she leaned forward to whisper into her brother's ear, "We will help you get well Peter-I promise." With that Susan stood and left the tent Edmund and Lucy followed.

Susan was now determined to find the ice flower. She had promised Peter, and she was going to do anything to keep it.

Author's note: sorry, I know it's short. I will update as soon as I can.

Anakin's girl 11


	10. So it Begins

So sorry, I now I haven't undated this forever, I have had extreme writer's block. I would write out half of the chapter then not like it and delete it and try again. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction, it's almost four pages long, (lol). I know, about time I made the chapters longer I know.

I am really trying to work on Peter's Gift and Peter's Sacrifice, but I'm having very extreme writer's block on those two. Here's my problem I try working on my Narnia stories, but instead of getting ideas for them, I get ideas for my Thunderbirds stories and then I have to go write it before I forget it, I can't leave my Tracy boys hanging you know. So yes I do have more loves then just Narnia, but I try to give each of them a fair share of my attention (again lol). I don't know if any of you like Thunderbirds but if you do, take a look at them and let me know what you think. Okay I'm done; I will stop blabbing your ear off and let you read the chapter. Happy reading, Anakin's girl 11

Chapter Ten

So it begins

It was now the middle of the afternoon the next day and Susan and Edmund were talking while Lucy rode Phillip. Phillip walked beside them silently.

"I wonder how long we have been gone," Edmund said more to himself then to Susan but she heard anyway.

"What do you mean," Susan asked.

"Well you know, Narnia time, is different then our time, six months at home could be years in Narnia," Edmund said with a small shrug.

"Three years, eight months, three weeks, and four days," Phillip said suddenly.

"What are you talking about Phillip?" Edmund asked looking puzzled.

"You asked how long you had been away, that's how long," Phillip answered with a small nod.

"Wow," was all the older children could say before falling silent again.

……………………………………………………

Lucy caught herself as she nearly fell off of Phillip's back. That was the third time she had nearly fallen asleep and it was in the middle of the afternoon, though being on Phillip she knew why, his movement soothed her and it made her sleepy.

"Lu, maybe Susan should ride for a while," Edmund suggested seeing his sister's near fall.

"That might be a good idea," said Lucy as Phillip stopped and she gracefully slipped off his back.

"Oh no you don't Ed, I rode last time, it's your turn," said Susan putting her hands on her hips.

"But-," Edmund started to protest but the look on his sister's face made him stop.

"No buts, now up you go," said Susan with a small smile. Edmund would have never done that a year ago.

"Alright, but I'm not riding for long," Edmund said as he reluctantly put his foot into Phillip's stirrup and pulled himself up being careful no to bump his brother's sword that was tied at his side.

"Edmund Pevensie, you will ride as long as I say you're going to ride, and that's that," Susan said sternly.

Edmund glared at Susan but didn't say anything, deep down he knew she was right.

As they walked on Susan secretly smiled, she knew what Edmund was trying to do; he was trying to protect his sisters just like he knew Peter would, though they were not alike in appearance, Edmund had his dark brown hair and brown eyes, which did not compare to Peter's sandy blonde hair and his usual bright blue eyes. Though right now, in a way, Edmund was just like Peter. He didn't take care of himself unless he was made to.

"The shield seems to be a little big for you my King," Phillip said as Peter's shield pocked him a little.

"I'm sorry Phillip, I'm trying to keep it from moving as much as possible," Edmund apologized.

It was true; the shield was a bit to big for him even though he had grown since the last time he had been to Narnia, he hadn't grown enough. The shield had been made especially for Peter, and Peter was still a little more then a head taller then him. The sword was also a little to big, the end of the sheath nearly came down to his ankles were as on Peter it had barely gone passed his knee.

"I could let Susan carry it for me if that would help," Edmund offered putting his hand on the shield's strap.

"Oh no, it is fine my King, do not worry," Phillip said as they continued to walk.

The afternoon and part of the evening went by before they came to a fork in the road. Susan looked around for a moment at the road to the right-she had no memory of this road.

T.B.C.

…………………………………joking, joking, don't kill me!...

Susan looked over to Edmund who by now was walking again, and said, "Ed, do you remember this road at all?"

"No it doesn't look familiar to me, Phillip do you know were we are?" Edmund asked looking to his faithful friend who was now carrying a sleepy Lucy again.

"Yes, this is the path that was made by the white witch herself, it is only know by her, and her army, or so she thought, Aslan found it when he chased some of her wolves away, in order to find the ice flower, you must take this road to the castle," Phillip said rather sadly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Edmund asked as he started to walk in the paths direction.

"My King, please remember that even though the whit witch is dead, as Aslan said, some of her army still dwell within her walls, and on her roads, we could meet anyone, we must be careful." Phillip said looking Edmund to Susan and then back to Edmund.

"How far is it to the castle from here?" Susan asked as they started down the road.

"Aslan purposely camped closer to the castle so you would not have to travel for days, just hours; the castle is very close, we must be careful." Phillip repeated what he had said.

Lucy slid off of Phillip's back and started walking with Susan and Edmund. They walk carefully and quietly for about a half hour before they came over the hill.

There it was; the White Witch's castle, it still stood in the middle of the lake. The children stood in silence for a minute and then Edmund spoke.

"We are behind the castle aren't we Phillip?" Edmund asked looking to the horse yet again.

Phillip nodded.

"Then how are we going to get in there? There's only one way in that I saw," Susan whispered.

"That's because you weren't in the castle, there are two ways in and two ways out. One is the main door in front of the castle, that I stupidly went through three years ago," Edmund said using Narnia time, "The other is in the back, it leads through the dungeons and up, we will be able to at least get into the castle without being seen."

"That's wonderful, now at least we have a chance," Susan said as she pulled her magic bow closer to her.

"But how do we get there?" Lucy asked her right hand gripping the handle of her dagger.

"There is a small path over here," Phillip said leading the Children to the path, "That will lead directly to the witch's castle. I'm afraid this is where I must leave you, you three alone are to go into the castle, you will find the ice flower some where in the court yard. You must know, only one of you can pick the ice flower, here is the riddle that Aslan made, and you must follow it in order to deliver the flower safely back to your brother."

"What is the riddle?" all three children asked together.

"Wicked plants, youngest picks, middle fights, oldest kissed;" Phillip said slowly in order for all three children to hear it, and then said, "You must remember this, Peter's life depends on it."

"We will," they said together and all three hugged the horse around his neck.

"I will be waiting for you right here, good luck to you," Phillip said.

"Thank you Phillip, we will be back soon," Edmund said as he followed Susan.

The walking seemed to take forever, but the finally reached the door that lead into the witch's castle, they were about to try the door when voices on the other side stopped them.

"Hide," Edmund hissed and grabbed Lucy and ducked behind a bolder, Susan soon joined them.

Just as soon as the were out of sight two dwarfs came walking out talking to each other, they walked over to the side opposite the children and sat down on rocks laughing looking like they were not planning on going somewhere anytime soon.

Edmund sighed and whispered to Susan and Lucy, "So it begins."

T.B.C.


	11. The White Witch's Dungeon

Chapter Eleven

The White Witches dungeon

Edmund jointed as his head slipped off his hand. He hated to admit that he had fallen asleep but as he turned he noticed that he didn't have to. Susan and Lucy were sound asleep Lucy was curled up on Susan's lap and Susan was leaning her head against the bolder they were hiding behind.

Edmund soon realized it was voices that had stunned him out of his small snooze; he got up on his knees and slowly peeked over the top of the giant rock. The dwarves were still there, but they were starting to walk towards the path the children had come down the night before.

Edmund held his breath, almost trying to will the dwarves to continue, and to his amazement; they did. Edmund couldn't believe it; the dwarves were leaving on their own, thank goodness. Edmund was not ready for Aslan's riddle to start yet.

As the dwarves started up the hill Edmund took his chance and shook Susan and Lucy awake.

"Ed, what is it?" Susan asked for moment forgetting where they were.

"The dwarves- they're gone, now's our chance to get into the castle," Edmund said shaking both the girls a little.

Hearing this snapped Susan back to the present, "Where did they go?"

"Up the hill on the path we took last night," Edmund said as he slowly stood up working out the cramps in his legs.

"Up the hill! Phillip is up there all alone Edmund," Lucy said her blue eyes flashing with worry.

"Oh don't worry Lu; Phillip can handle himself," Edmund said with a smile, "Come on, the sooner we get in there, the sooner we can get out."

"You can say that again," Susan said as they started slowly towards the door.

Just as they reached it more voices can from the other side.

"Not again," Susan hissed.

"No, stay behind the door it's big enough to hide us," Edmund hissed back as Susan started back for the bolder.

"Hide behind the door, are you insane?" Susan hissed now she knew her brother was going crazy.

"Trust me, you have to trust me," Edmund hissed as he grabbed Lucy and pulled her behind the door as far as they could.

"Oh alright," Susan hissed and practically dove behind the door as it opened.

It was more dwarves, they walked out towards the path, stopping just short of it and started talking with their backs to the children.

"Now's our chance, go Su, quietly, we'll follow right behind you," Edmund hissed.

Susan nodded and slowly came out of hiding and inched her way inside, Lucy came next, then Edmund went last they knew the door squeaked so they left it open, though they made sure that they were well inside before they spoke.

"Ok, we're in, now where do we go," Susan asked still keeping her voice low.

"If we go right a little farther there should be a staircase coming out on our left, it should take us up a little ways to the dungeon. From there we'll go up the stairs to the witch's throne room then down some more steps will lead us into another living area then from there we'll be lead out to the court yard, there according to Aslan is were Lucy picks the ice flower," Edmund said, the guilt he was feeling had started the moment he stepped into this retched castle.

"Don't feel guilty Edmund," Susan said suddenly it made Edmund's mouth drop, how did she know that he was feeling guilty.

"How did you-?" Edmund began.

"It's written all over your face, in the words of Aslan "what's done is done" besides if you hadn't been taken in by the white witch, you wouldn't know your way around the castle like you do, it will get us out of here a lot faster," Susan said patting her brother on the back.

"I know it's just-," Edmund started and he stopped and changed the subject, "Look there are the stairs we are looking for, I'll go first, the two of you stay close."

Susan didn't say anything but she noticed as Edmund spoke, his hand went to the sword at his waist, and he pulled Peter's shield closer to him, she knew he wasn't taking any chances.

The three siblings slowly made their way up the stairs though they did not have to go far before they came to another room. It was the empty dungeon; the girls gasped at what they saw, there had been four small bared in areas each one having at least two sets of chains bolted to the floor. The walls that had separated them had been made out of ice and were now melted so it seemed like one big jail.

Edmund squeezed his eyes shut as the bad memories shot through his head, being chained, cold, hungry, and alone. The only thing he had wanted was to hug his siblings again. Edmund was so involved in his memories that he jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned to see Susan and Lucy standing behind him, silent tears running down their faces, he managed a small smile.

"You know what Lu, this is where I met Mr. Tumnus for the first time," Edmund said pointing to the cells.

"Really?" Lucy asked he face lit up a little.

"Yes he was in the cell beside me, we talked-then the witch came in, they drug him off then they unchained me and took me to the sleigh, when we walked to the court yard I saw that she had turned him to stone. I was so angry with myself, I knew she was going to do something like that and I didn't do anything," Edmund said as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"There's nothing you could have done Edmund, I know that and Mr. Tumnus knows that, he's fine now and so are you, that's the main thing," Lucy said with a small smile.

"Lucy, when did you get to be so smart?" Edmund asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"When you were growing up," Lucy said with a laugh.

Susan giggled and Edmund grunted, "Very funny."

"Come on lets keep going, the sooner we get that flower the sooner you never have to see this place again," Susan said as she gave Edmund a quick hug.

"You're right, alright the staircase leading to the throne room should be-there it is," Edmund said pointing to the far side of the room.

The three children quietly walked over to the stairs and slowly began the climb. Edmund knew that they had to stay alert, this staircase didn't lead only to the throne room, and it had several different passages in it that Edmund didn't know where they lead.

They had been climbing for a ways and so far it was uneventful. But as they got half way up however, a big shadow started coming towards them. The children looked around, there was no place to hide, Edmund pulled out his sword, made sure his sisters were behind him, then he waited as the shadow came closer.

T.B.C.


	12. The White Witch's Throne Room

Chapter Twelve

The Throne Room

Susan pulled Lucy to her as Edmund shoved both of them behind him. Edmund gulped as he gripped the hilt in a death grip, drips of sweat rolled down his face but he stood his ground. The shadow grew closer; Edmund pulled the shield in front of him. Closer, Edmund backed his sisters and himself into a small corner. Closer, Edmund sucked in his breath. Closer, and then…

Gone, it was gone, just as quickly as it appeared.

Susan gripped Lucy as she let out small whimper, and Edmund released the breath he had not realized he had been holding.

"Okay-that was-never mind lets go," said Edmund as he put the sword back in his sheath, prying is fingers off the hilt and slowly began up the hall again.

"Edmund, are you alright?" Susan asked she was concerned for her brother.

"I'm fine Su, really, let's just keep going alright," Edmund said as he continued up the stairs.

Susan said no more, but she was now very worried about Edmund. She had seen her little brother's face as the giant shadow had come at them. He had lost all of his color, and had nearly fallen over. Aslan's riddle came to mind as they walked on, "Wicked plants, youngest picks, middle fights, oldest kissed." Susan was beginning to wonder if Edmund could really fight alone.

"There," Edmund's voice broke Susan out of her thoughts.

Susan looked to her brother, he was pointing at something. She followed his finger and saw that the shadow had disappeared down a small passageway on the side of the stairs, another one was right across from it.

"Where does that lead?" Lucy asked looking to Edmund.

"I don't know Lucy, all I know it doesn't lead to the throne room, it's straight ahead," Edmund said and pointed ahead of them, they could just make out the opening of where they were going.

"Come on, we're almost there," said Edmund as he started walking again.

Susan ran the riddle through her mind again, she understood "Wicked plants" the White Witch of course, "Youngest picks," of course that would be Lucy. It was the "Middle fights, oldest kissed" that confused her. Middle, could be Edmund and herself, because Peter was the oldest. Or it could mean Edmund was the middle alone, after all she was the oldest at the moment. Susan knew she should have asked Philip before leaving him but she hadn't even thought about it, now she had to find out on her own.

"Susan?" Edmund's voice once again snapped Susan back.

"Ed, we need to-Where are we?" Susan asked a little puzzled as she looked around forgetting about the riddle once again.

"We're in the throne room," Edmund said pointed to the throne.

The room was as it had been when Edmund had first seen it on that day he had walked into it. The throne still stood tall with the white fur blanket covering it, the steps to it were still steep, but they no longer held the glistening of ice. In fact the whole room no longer had a shine to it; though the distance to the throne from the door had not changed the room still look giant and empty. There were two different passageways, one to the right, and one straight ahead of them, they now had to choose a way.

Lucy slowly went up the steep steps and stepped up onto the border of the throne platform and sat down on the throne itself, it sent a chill up her spine. She stood up and looked at the throne made a face and rejoined her brother and sister.

"Now where do we go Edmund?" Susan asked as Lucy joined them.

"Well, I'm not sure, I don't remember now," Edmund said looking from one passageway to the next.

"Come on Ed, you can't forget now," Lucy pleaded.

"The stairs, the right way has stairs," Edmund said as he walked over to the passage to the right, it had stairs. "That's has to be it," Edmund thought as looked at the other passage, it also had stairs.

"Now what do we do? We really shouldn't go on until we know which way is right for sure," Susan said as she walked back over to the throne.

"I know, I'm sure I'll remember, just give me a little while," said Edmund as he began to scout the area to make sure they were safe for the time being.

"I'm tired and I'm hungry," Lucy said as she and Susan walked up to the throne so if need be they could hide beside it.

"I know Lucy, so am I," Susan said as she let Lucy lay her head in her lap.

"You two get some sleep while I try to remember, I'll wake you if I remember or need you," Edmund said as he sat down beside his sisters.

"Edmund, you need sleep too," Susan said eyeing him meaningfully.

"I'm fine Su, really, I'll wake you if I get tired," Edmund promised with a smile.

"What if something happens and you can't wake us up before you get attacked, then what?" Lucy asked her light blue eyes show her fear.

"There's a way for you to know if I'm in trouble and I can't wake you up," Edmund said with a smile.

"What's that?" Lucy asked her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Well when you're asleep, your eyes are close and basically so is your mind right,"

Edmund said, this made Susan smile, she knew what he was doing.

"Yeah, what's that have to do with anything?" Lucy asked looking puzzled.

"Well Lucy, you're tired now right?" Edmund asked.

"Yes I'm tired," Lucy said looking even more confused.

"Well you see, Peter and Susan told me this when we first became the kings and queens of Narnia, they found that if we did something correctly we could know that one of us needed the other, while we're asleep but it's kind of a secret," Edmund said winking at Susan.

"What's the secret Edmund please tell me," Lucy pleaded.

"Alright, but remember once you know this secret, you can't tell anyone, not even mom and dad, this secret is for the four of us alright?" Edmund asked.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone," Lucy promise.

"Okay, close your eyes now and just rest, try not to sleep completely," said Edmund as he began to get up.

"Edmund you didn't tell me the secret," Lucy wined.

"Oh yeah, well it's pretty simple Lucy," Edmund said with a small smile.

"What, what?" Lucy asked.

"Close your eyes, but keep your mind wide open," Edmund said as he once again got up and began keeping watch.

T.B.C.

Author's note: Yes that one line I took from the book Bridge to Terabithia, I just saw the movie and I couldn't help it. I also noticed there is not a section for Bridge to Terabithia on Fanfic, I wish there was. Hope you like the chapter so sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've had extreme writers block.


	13. The Return of the Shadow

Author's note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long with this; writers block is so annoying, anyway here's chapter thirteen. Enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen

The Return of the Shadow

Edmund snapped his head back up, as he once again nearly fell asleep. He had no idea what time it was, there were no windows so he had no way to tell but it felt like he had been walking back and forth for hours, he knew he had to sleep soon, he was barely keeping his eyes open, though he hated to wake up Susan he had to soon.

Edmund's thoughts turned to Peter, he was wondering how he was doing, though they had some troubles Edmund really did love Peter. After all he was his older brother, his only brother; if they didn't succeed-no, Edmund was not going to think like that his brother was going to be fine. They were all going to be fine.

Edmund sighed and returned to the throne area to check on his sisters, he smiled when he saw them, Susan had her head on the side of the throne and Lucy was curled up in Susan's lap. Edmund smiled even more when he noticed that Lucy's right hand was wrapped around the handle of her dagger, her fingers just touching her palm, her left rested on the top of her cordial bottle, the bottle that had healed him when he had been stabbed by the witch. . As he got closer he noticed that Susan had her bow lying beside her ready to be picked up at a moments notice.

Edmund smiled as he climbed the stairs to where is sisters were sleeping, knowing that Peter was sick now because of him made him feel sick, Peter had told him to get out, and he didn't, he had come back and gotten himself stabbed and gotten Peter stabbed in the process. This was his fault and he was going to make it right.

Edmund sat down on the throne for a minute to rest his legs, before he woke Susan, that's when he saw it, the giant shadow they had seen before was on the move again and it was heading straight for the throne room. Edmund gulped and grabbed the sword out of its sheath as he walked back to his sisters.

"Susan, Lucy, wake up," Edmund said as he reached out to shake their shoulders, he didn't even touch them before they both wake up.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked her hand on her dagger.

"Don't ask questions, just get behind the throne now," Edmund hissed as he grabbed Lucy with one hand and Susan with the other.

The children dove for the cover of the throne, it barely concealed them, but they had no time to find another place, as Edmund yanked his shield back behind with them, the shadow entered the room. Taking a chance of being spotted, Edmund peeked out from behind the throne; the shadow belonged to one of the giant trolls as he had feared. The troll walked past the throne towards the other stairway that led to the inner chambers of the castle. The children held their breath as it past by, it got closer to the door, closer, closer. Then to the children's horror it stopped-it began to smell the air with giant sniffs.

"He's going to smell us," Lucy hissed fear in her blue eyes.

"He won't hurt us Lucy," Edmund hissed as he gripped the sword in his hand even tighter.

"You know it won't," Susan hissed as she let one of her arrows fly.

The arrow hit the troll in the shoulder, now it knew they were there for sure. Edmund came out from behind the throne, sword held high in one hand, shield in the other. He slashed at the troll with all his might slashing open it's side, the troll wailed in pain but did not fall. Edmund came back at it with another jab but it was ready for him this time, it jabbed Edmund in the chest with a full blow from its giant arm. Edmund had to fight not to cry out when he felt some of his ribs crack; he flew back with the impact losing grip on his brother's sword. Edmund landed on his knees breathless, the troll raised its arm but as it began its fall onto Edmund, an arrow plunged into its neck.

Edmund was surprised when the blow didn't come, the arrow made the troll yell in pain, leaving Edmund just enough time to…

"Edmund your sword, here," Susan called as she shoved the sword towards her brother.

Edmund reached for it, his fingers touching the hilt then rapping his whole hand around it, "I got it!" he yelled and got up as fast as he could and plunged the sword into the troll's neck. The troll staggered a little then fell with a thud, the children waited for a long moment holding their breath, but the troll lay still.

The girls rushed to Edmund's side, he had collapsed once more after the troll had fallen, "Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she sat down beside him.

"Yes, Lu, I'm fine, are you two alright?" Edmund asked trying not to show how much pain he was really in

"We're fine," Lucy said with a smile.

"You did it Edmund, you defeated him," Susan said with a small smile.

"No, Sue, we did, oh," Edmund tried to get up bad mistake.

"You are hurt, let us help you, we have to get out of this room, someone would have heard that fight," Susan said as she gently picked her brother up by the arm, making him hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry Edmund, which way do we go now?" Susan asked trying to look at her brother a little better.

"You see that door way ahead?" Edmund asked trying to point, it didn't work very well.

"Yes I see it," Susan said.

"We have to go through it," Edmund said.

"Susan wait a minute, I have-," Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Not now Lucy, come one we have to keep moving," Susan said as she helped Edmund along he was gripping his sides in pain.

"But Susan-," Lucy said again.

"Not now Lucy," Susan said as she reached the door and when through it.

Lucy sighed as she followed; she was going to tell Susan that she wouldn't have to help Edmund if she just let Lucy heal him with the cordial bottle on her belt.

T.B.C.


	14. Finally the Court Yard

Author's note: sorry guys I know its been forever, but I'm sure all of you know why by now, it not see Peter's Gift. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to give you something after not updating for almost a year. Enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen

Finally the Court yard

Susan helped Edmund along with Lucy running behind them, they finally reached the last door, and entered the court yard it was silent, for now.

"Susan," Lucy said trying to get Susan to listen her, once through the door Susan finally turned to her with Edmund looking even worse.

"What is it Lucy?" Susan asked.

"Will you let me heal Edmund?" Lucy asked and then she saw the realization enter Susan eyes.

"Oh Lucy, Edmund I'm sorry, I should have let you do that before Lucy, I was just so worried about getting out of that room," Susan said as she gently sat Edmund down on the grass of the court yard.

"It's okay Su, you were just trying to protect us," Edmund said with a force smile.

Lucy sat down beside her brother and pulled out her cordial bottle, he unscrewed the top and tilled her brother's head back and carefully placed a drop into his mouth.

After a few minutes, Edmund felt better, the cordial didn't heal him completely, his broken ribs still ached but he felt a lot better then he did before.

Edmund slowly pushed himself up, with the help of Lucy he was able to stand completely.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she helped her brother up.

"Much better then I was, thank you Lucy," Edmund said with smile.

"You're welcome," Lucy said putting her cordial back into her belt.

"Are you sure you're alright Ed?" Susan asked looking at her brother still worry in her eyes.

"I'm okay Su, my ribs still ache, but I'll be alright, lets find the ice flower," Edmund said as he once again took the lead.

The three siblings walked in a straight line, Edmund, Lucy, then Susan walked down the grassy court yard, another ten minutes went by before Lucy spotted something shining in the grass at the very end of the court yard.

"Look!" Lucy said pointing at the small shine that both Edmund and Susan could now see.

The three siblings were by the small shine in the middle of the court yard, it was a small white flower, it sparkled like ice.

"That's it," Susan said with a smile.

"Alright Lucy, this is you job, remember once you pick it, you can not loose it," Edmund reminded her.

Lucy nodded, and slowly stepped forward. She swallowed hard, and then reached out and slowly place her hands around the flowers stem. Edmund and Susan looked back to make sure nothing was in sight then they nodded at Lucy and Lucy slowly picked the flower, as she did one of the petals slowly fell to the ground.

"Ops," Lucy said as she watched the petal fall.

"No, that's going to happen Lu, Phillip told me about it," Edmund said rubbing his side, "Every hour a petal will fall, until there are no more, it we don't get this flower to Peter before the last petal falls it will do Peter no good and he will die."

"Then we have to hurry," Lucy said placing the flower gently into her pocket.

Just as they turned to go back the way they came another troll entered the court yard. Edmund turned to his sisters.

"Well, we're not getting out the same way we came in, but don't worry I know another way to the dungeon, follow me," Edmund said and then turned leading his sisters down one of the many hidden path ways the lead out of the court yard, Edmund just hoped he had picked the right one.


End file.
